You are like him
by 050489
Summary: Fic dedicado a Sai y a Sakura especialmente...también a Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 : Se parece a él…**

-¡Me marcho mamá! – fue lo último que se le escuchó decir a Sakura antes de salir de casa. Hoy tenía una nueva misión con su nuevo equipo. No estaba mal, ya se había acostumbrado a su nuevo compañero, Sai.

La chica caminaba hacia el despacho de la Hokage.

-¡Sakura!-gritó una voz conocida.

-Buenos días Naruto – respondió sonriendo -¿Qué tal está tu pierna?

-¡Perfectamente! Fue sólo un rasguño. Si no hubiera sido por ese imbecil…-dijo Naruto apretando los dientes.

Naruto aún no se llevaba muy bien con Sai. Era el sustituto de su mejor amigo, le recordaba diariamente que Sasuke ya no estaba, que ya no era parte de su equipo.

-¿Culpa de Sai?-dijo Sakura-¡Si fue él quien te salvó!

-¿Salvarme? ¡Lo único que hizo fue estorbarme!-gritó furioso.

-Jajajaja…-una carcajada forzada se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-Buenos días Sai –dijo Sakura sin darse la vuelta.

-Buenos días equipo – dijo Sai adelantándose a su posición.

Naruto no dijo nada, tan solo un bufido salió de sus labios.

Los tres juntos caminaron al despacho de la Hokage. Ésta les había reunido esta mañana para asignarles una nueva misión en la que sólo estarían ellos tres, puesto que su nuevo sensei estaba ocupado y Kakashi aún estaba indispuesto.

-¿Qué tal está tu brazo Sai? –preguntó Sakura a su compañero mientras caminaban.

-Bien gracias a ti, eres una ninja médico muy buena-dijo él sonriendo

-Gracias-Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió.

Naruto les miraba con rabia.

Al llegar al despacho Tsunade les estaba esperando.

-Equipo 7, hoy teníais prevista una nueva misión…tomad – dijo la Hokage entregando a Sakura una hoja. Sus compañeros se acercaron a leer la nota.

-¿La arena está en peligro otra vez?-dijo Sakura

-Si. Hace días que recibe ataques de ninjas que sirven a Orochimaru y el Kazekage me ha pedido refuerzos. Especialmente me pidió que te enviara a ti, Naruto-dijo Tsunade.

-Orochimaru…-murmuró Naruto enfurecido

-¿Por qué atacan a la arena?-dijo Sakura

-Porque Orochimaru planea su segundo ataque a Konoha y su primer movimiento es dejar a Konoha sin aliados. Saben que la arena vendría a ayudarnos en caso de guerra, por eso quiere atacarlos ahora que está débil-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? ¡Partamos ya!-gritó Naruto saliendo del despacho.

Sus compañeros se despidieron de la Hokage y corrieron tras Naruto hacia la salida de Konoha.

-Parece que Naruto tiene algo personal con Orochimaru…-dijo Sai a Sakura mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol.

-Si…-dijo Sakura-ese bastardo nos ha hecho mucho daño…Naruto quiere vengarse cuanto antes, ha estado esperado mucho tiempo…

-Todos queremos destruirle, atacó la aldea hace tres años-dijo Sai

-Si, pero Naruto y yo tenemos otros motivos de venganza-dijo Sakura enfurecida

-…Puedes contármelo si quieres…-dijo comprensivo Sai

-Orochimaru llenó de oscuridad el corazón de nuestro antiguo compañero y se lo llevó con él.

-Ah si…el chico ese…tu le amabas…¿verdad?-dijo Sai

-¿Cómo…? Quiero decir, ¿por qué dices eso? – dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Recuerdo el primer día que nos conocimos…hablé mal de él y recibí un puñetazo de una fuerza monstruosa…-dijo Sai señalando el lugar del puñetazo-Eso sólo puede significar que era alguien muy importante para ti.

-…-Sakura se quedo callada

-Siento… haber hablado mal de Sasuke sin conocerle-dijo Sai

-No te preocupes…yo también me pasé un poco-dijo Sakura con una expresión triste-pero es que le echamos de menos…y cuando llegaste tu a sustituirle nos dimos cuenta de que ya no estaba con nosotros, que ya no formaba parte del equipo 7…y por eso Naruto es tan desagradable contigo. Creo que él quería a Sasuke más que yo…-dijo Sakura riendo.

-No se lo digas, pero en el fondo, Naruto me cae bien…-dijo Sai en voz baja

-Tu también le caes bien a él. Te pareces mucho a Sasuke y por eso se comporta así. Con él también discutía todo el tiempo…-dijo Sakura

-¿Me parezco a él?-preguntó Sai

-…Si. Cuando te veo es como si viera a Sasuke. Naruto también piensa que os pareceis mucho, pero nunca lo reconocerá-dijo Sakura

-Eso quiere decir que te gusto ¿no?-dijo Sai sonriendo

-¡N-no!¡Claro que no!-se apresuró a decir Sakura muy colorada.

-Estás muy roja Sakura…-dijo Sai aún riéndose.

-Er…¡mira!¡Ahí está Naruto!-dijo Sakura señalando a puerta de salida de la aldea.

-Me da igual que cambies de tema…vamos a tener un laaaaargo viaje para hablar…-dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura acercándose a él.

-Partiremos ahora mismo. Cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor-dijo Naruto-Por cierto…¿por qué has tardado tanto en alcanzarme Sai?¿Acaso tu velocidad ha disminuido?¿O es que yo sigo siendo muy superior a ti?

-No, es que estaba hablando con Sakura por el camino de cosas íntimas…-dijo Sai provocando que Sakura se sonrojara

-¡¿Intimas!-dijo Naruto celoso

-Si…Sakura me ha dicho que le gusto mucho porque me parezco a Sasuke…-dijo Sai guiñando el ojo a Sakura en señal de que le siguiera el rollo.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRR…¡No te acerques a Sakura!-gritó Naruto-Sakura-dijo agarrándola del brazo-tu ponte a mi lado, no dejaré que este estúpido te moleste.

Después de que Naruto se calmara, los tres ninjas salieron de Konoha hacia la aldea de la arena.

Mientras caminaban, Sakura se acercó a Sai con la mirada vigilante de Naruto.

-Pst, Sai-le susurró la chica-¡¿por qué le has dicho eso a Naruto!

-No te preocupes, era sólo para picarle un poco…se cree todo lo que le digas…-dijo Sai

-¡Pero ahora va a pensar que me gustas!-susurró enfadada

-¿No te gusto? Que pena…porque a tu a mi me gustas mucho-dijo Sai

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Nunca te tomas nada en serio! Siempre te burlas de los demás…¡no tenía que haberte contado nada!-dijo Sakura muy enfadada acercándose a Naruto.

-_Esta vez estaba hablando en serio…-_pensó Sai mirando a la chica con tristeza.

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Dejen reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

"**¡Ei tortuga!"** – gritó Naruto dirigiéndose a Sai – **"¡Date prisa o llegaremos un día antes que tú!"**

Sai aceleró el ritmo y llegó a la posición de Naruto. Sakura, que estaba al lado de Naruto, dirigió una mirada fría a Sai y se adelantó a ellos.

"**Tu payaso, ¿qué le has hecho a Sakura-chan?"-**dijo Naruto a Sai

"**Lo que tu quisieras hacer con ella"** –le respondió riendo.

Sakura se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta mirando con odio a Sai.

"**¿Quieres otro puñetazo Sai?"**-preguntó con rabia Sakura

"**Esta vez no acertarías, la otra vez estaba desprevenido porque me distrajo tu falsa sonrisa…"-**dijo Sai tan alegre como siempre

"**Me das asco…¿te crees que me engañas? Nunca te ríes de verdad, sólo finges estar alegre"**-dijo la chica dándole la espalda y volviendo a caminar.

Sai agachó la cabeza por primera vez y siguió caminando. Naruto, aún sorprendido por las palabras de Sakura, siguió adelante. Pensó en preguntarle a Sakura qué habia pasado, ya que durante los últimos días Sai y Sakura se habian llevado bien, pero prefirió esperar a que estuviera más calmada.

Tras varias horas caminando llegó la noche.

"**Vaya…a la hora de acampar se echa de menos a Yamato…"-**dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza.

Sakura estiró su saco en el suelo sin decir ni una palabra y se tumbó.

"**Buenas noches Naruto"-**dijo antes de arroparse.

"**Buenas noches Sakura"-**dijo Naruto desdoblando su saco.

Sai se acercó hasta Sakura y colocó su saco a su lado. Se tumbó y la observó unos instantes. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"**¿Aún sigues enfadada?"-**dijo Sai provocando que Sakura abriera los ojos

"**¿Qué haces?"-**dijo enfadada**-"Vete a dormir a otra parte"**

"**No quiero"** –dijo sonriendo

"**GRRRR…"-**gruñó Sakura

"**¿Por qué te has enfadado? No lo entiendo…"-**dijo Sai

"**Porque siempre estás burlándote de los demás y ya estoy harta. Te cuento algo serio y tu te lo tomas a broma"**-dijo Sakura

"**Solo intentaba ser amable. Las personas se sienten mejor cuando las sonríen. Es por** **eso que yo siempre estoy sonriendo"-**dijo Sai

"**Es cierto, pero cuando te están contando algo serio no puedes reírte o esa persona se sentirá ofendida"**-dijo Sakura

"**Lo siento…es que he tratado muy poco con personas…"-**dijo Sai

Sakura cambió la expresión de su cara. Ya no estaba enfadada, más bien sentía lástima por él.

"**Eres raro…"-**dijo Sakura sonriendo

Sai también rió, pero esta vez no era fingido.

Cuando pararon, ambos se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos.

"**¿Aún quieres que me vaya a dormir a otra parte?"-**preguntó Sai

"**Claro que sí, eres un pesado…"-**dijo dulcemente

Sai sonrió y se levantó cogiendo su saco para trasladarse a otra parte.

Ya estaban todos dormidos cuando una voz rompió el silencio.

"**Sakura, Sakura**" –llamó Sai en voz baja

"**¿Qué quieres Sai?**"-respondió Sakura sin abrir los ojos

"**Ven aquí**"-dijo Sai

"**¿Para qué?**"-dijo Sakura

"**Tengo frío. Quiero dormir contigo"-**dijo Sai

"**¿Por qué no vienes tu?"**

Sakura oyó unas pisadas acercándose a su saco y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sai estaba de pie junto a ella mirándola sonriente.

"**¿Y tu saco?"-**dijo adormilada

"**Allí"-**dijo sonriente

"**¡Trae el saco!Y habla más bajo o despertarás a Naruto"**-dijo Sakura

Sai no hizo caso a las palabras de Sakura y comenzó a abrir el saco de Sakura para introducirse en él.

"**¡Sai!"-**grito Sakura empujandole hacia fuera

Sai se agarró fuertemente a la cintura de la chica mientras ella le empujaba.

"**Sai, ¡eres un degenerado!¡No me esperaba esto de ti!"-**dijo Sakura enfadada

"**¿Qué tiene de malo compartir saco? Yo he compartido saco muchas veces con mis compañeros cuando hacía frío"**-dijo Sai con naturalidad

"**Pero no es lo mismo, yo soy una chica"**-dijo Sakura intentando sacarle del saco

"**¿Y qué mas da que seas una chica? No le encuentro la diferencia…"-**dijo Sai

"…**Esta bien…"-**Sakura dejó de empujar a Sai – **"pero no me toques ni un pelo ¿queda claro?"**

Sai se agarró más fuerte a su cintura y pegó su cabeza al pecho de la chica.

"**Que calentito…"-**susurró Sai

Sakura se sonrojó.

"**Pero aún tengo frío…"-**dijo Sai**-"Sakura...abrázame**"

"**¿Qué dices?"-**dijo roja como un tomate

"**Que me rodees con tus brazos, por favor. Tengo mucho frío"**

Sakura, con mucha vergüenza, rodeó con sus brazos a Sai y él se arrimó más al cuerpo de la chica.

"**Hueles muy bien…"-**dijo Sai

"**Gracias…pero…Naruto…"**-dijo Sakura nerviosa

"**No te preocupes, antes de que se levante Naruto yo ya estaré en mi saco**"-dijo Sai

"**Bien**"-dijo Sakura

"**Sakura…"-**dijo Sai

"…**¿Qué?"-**dijo ella

"…**Nada…"**

"**Buenas noches Sai"**

"**Buenas noches Sakura**"


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura se despertó a causa del frío. Estiró los brazos para calentarse con el calor de Sai pero allí no había nadie.

"**¿Sai?"** – murmuró abriendo los ojos.

Comprobó que ya estaba amaneciendo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Sai en su saco.

La chica abrió su saco y se puso en pie para estirarse. Después enrolló su macuto y lo colocó en la mochila. Primero se acercó a Naruto y observó su cara.

"_Parece tan tranquilo cuando duerme…¡y luego es puro nervio!"-_pensó Sakura.

Después se acercó a Sai y se quedó mirándole un rato.

"_Te pareces tanto a él…sus ojos…su boca…incluso tu voz es como la suya…"-_pensó la chica con melancolía al recordar a Sasuke.

"**¿Quieres una foto?"**

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Sai.

"**¿Ya te has despertado?"** –preguntó Sakura algo colorada.

"**Si, justo antes de que me llamaras desde tu saco" –** dijo Sai aún con los ojos cerrados

"**¡No te estaba llamando!" –** dijo ahora muy colorada

"**Entonces es que estabas soñando conmigo…" **– dijo Sai abriendo los ojos para dedicarle una mirada seductora.

"**Eres un infantil, Sai"** –dijo enfadada

"**Y tu eres una fea"** –dijo Sai levantándose

"**¿Fea?"**-Sakura comenzó a mosquearse

"**Si fea, ¿es que también eres sorda?"** – dijo riéndose

"**GRRRRRRRR …¿entonces por qué has venido a dormir conmigo?"**

"**Ya te lo he dicho, tenía frio…¿pensabas que era porque me interesas?" **

"**¡Te odio!"** –gritó Sakura

"**¿Qué le has hecho a Sakura esta vez?"** –dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba

"**Nada, se ha enfadado porque no la he dejado dormir conmigo"**- mintió Sai

Sakura fulminó a Sai con la mirada.

"**_LO MATOOOO"_** – pensaba su inner Sakura

"**Sakura…"-**dijo Naruto mirándola**-"¿de verdad querías dormir con Sai?"**

"**¡Claro que no!"** –gritó indignada

"**No mientas Sakura…"-**dijo Sai

"**Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, aún nos queda un largo viaje"** –dijo Naruto mirando a Sai con desprecio

"**Si"** –dijo Sakura

"**Si…"-**añadió Sai

Los tres ninjas volvieron a encaminarse hacia la aldea de la arena. Sakura procuraba mantenerse alejada de Sai. Cada uno pensaba en sus cosas mientras caminaban…

"_Estupido Sai…es un falso…¡le odio!¡no se parece en nada a Sasuke!¡Sasuke era muchísimo mejor!"_ –pensaba Sakura

"_Que chica más divertida…"_–pensaba Sai

"_¿Habrá ramen en la aldea de la arena…?"_ –pensaba Naruto.

Siguieron caminando durante todo el día hasta que, finalmente, llegaron a la entrada de la aldea.

Allí estaba Temari haciendo su guardia.

"**Llegais pronto"** – dijo Temari

"**Lo sé. Tenía ganas de ver a Gaara"** –dijo Naruto

"**¿Cuál es la situación?"** – preguntó Naruto

"**Hace dos días que nos atacaron por última vez. Normalmente atacan una vez a la semana porque sus ninjas, al igual que los nuestros, salen malheridos y tardan 7 días en recuperarse"** – informó Temari – "**es igual que una guerra, y nuestra aldea sufre las consecuencias…"**

"**Me gustaría ver a Gaara, por favor**" –dijo Naruto

"**Yo podría ayudar con los heridos" –**dijo Sakura **–"¿podrías indicarme dónde está el hospital?"**

"**Claro. Pero,¿por qué no descansáis antes? Ya ha oscurecido y estaréis cansados del viaje" –** les aconsejó Temari – **"No os preocupéis, hasta dentro de 4 días no hay peligro de ataque. De hecho pensamos que tardaríais 3 días en llegar**"

"**Esta bien. Mañana hablaré con Gaara"** –dijo Naruto

Temari observo detenidamente a Sai.

"_Es muy atractivo…"_ –pensó

"**Seguidme, os acompañaré a la posada de la aldea" **–dijo Temari

La jounnin les llevó a una acogedora posada situada en el centro de la aldea.

"**Yo debo irme. Si necesitáis algo no dudéis en decírnoslo, estaremos en la torre de vigilancia" **–dijo Temari señalando un alto edificio

"**De acuerdo"** – dijo Sakura – "Gracias Temari-san"

Temari desapareció de allí de un salto.

"**Esa chica…es muy atractiva…"** –dijo Sai solo para ver el efecto que provocaba en Sakura.

"**Si, pero es demasiado agresiva…da miedo…no parece una mujer"** –dijo Naruto

"**A mi me parece mucho peor Sakura"** –dijo Sai mirándola de reojo

Sakura prefirió contenerse y entró a la posada hecha una fiera.

"**Pues a mi Sakura me parece encantadora, incluso cuando se enfada…"** –dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de entrar en la posada.

"**Si…a mí también…"-**pensó Sai siguiendo a Naruto

Ya en la posada, los ninjas esperaban en recepción a que les atendieran. En unos segundos llegó un joven rubio de pelo largo, de ojos claros y bastante atractivo.

"**Buenas noches, ¿qué desean?"** –preguntó sonriente

"**Queríamos una habitación para tres**" –dijo Naruto

"**Mejor danos dos habitaciones. Una para dos y otra individual"** –le interrumpió Sakura

"**Vaya Sakura, ¿quieres dormir otra vez conmigo?¿Y sin Naruto? Eres una pervertida…"**-dijo Sai

"**Naruto, dile a ese retrasado mental que la habitación individual es para mi porque no le soporto…"-**dijo Sakura

"**Oye Sai, dice Sakura que…"-**dijo Naruto

"**Ya la he oido idiota"** –dijo Sai

"**¿Idiota? ¡Yo te mato!"-**gritó Naruto

Sakura agarró a Naruto del brazo y le detuvo.

"**Estúpido, estás asustando al posadero, a este paso nos quedaremos sin habitación"**-gritó Sakura

El posadero estaba alucinando con la escena.

"**Tomad las llaves"** –dijo el posadero. Después miró a Sakura **– "Si por la noche tienes miedo, ya sabes que estoy aquí…"**

"**Gracias"** –dijo Sakura sonriendo y algo sonrojada.

Sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida de Naruto. Éste se paró y miró a Sai.

"**Ey Sai, ¿no subes?"** –dijo Naruto

"**Si, ahora subo…"**-dijo Sai

Cuando se quedaron solos el posadero y Sai, éste se acercó al mostrador.

"**¿Qué ocurre señor?¿Algo no va bien?**" –dijo el posadero

"**¿Qué opinas de la chica?"** –preguntó Sai

"**¿De la pelirrosa? Está buenísima…jejeje"-**dijo sonriendo

"**Jaja…¿y que? ¿vas a subir a su habitación? Porque tu tendrás todas las llaves de las habitaciones ¿no?"** –dijo Sai

"**Tal vez suba a hacerla compañía…he notado que me ha sonreido…jejeje"**-dijo el posadero

"**Jajajajaja"** –rió Sai.

De repente Sai dejó de reír y agarró al posadero por el cuello.

"**Es mía"** –dijo Sai en tono amenazante

"**Tranquilo…lo de subir era una broma…"** –dijo el posadero bastante asustado ante la mirada de Sai

"**Quiero la llave de su habitación"** –dijo Sai

"**Suéltame y te la daré. Lo juro"** –dijo temblando.

Sai soltó al posadero y éste le entregó la llave.

"_Sakura…"_-pensó Sai mientras subía las escaleras.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME AYUDAN MUCHO. EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UN POQUITO DE LEMON JEJE…**

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y DICIENDO SI QUIEREN LEMON FUERTE O SUAVE.¡¡¡NO SE OLVIDEN QUE ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES Y ASÍ ME AYUDARÁN!**


	4. Chapter 4

Este capítulo va dedicado a Elena. Gracias a ti me han entrado ganas de volver a escribir. ¡Tu e-mail me encantó!

"**Grr…que tio más repelente!"** – pensaba Sakura tumbada boca arriba en la cama de su habitación con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas – **"Además es un creído, un mentiroso...¡le odio!"**

Segundos después escuchó el sonido de una llave introduciéndose en la cerradura de la puerta. Sakura se levantó inmediatamente y se puso en posición de ataque.

Cuando el individuo atravesó la puerta la chica se lanzó sobre él con un kunai en la mano.

**-Kyaaaaaaaaaa….!** – gritó mientras lo inmovilizó contra el suelo y con un kunai sobre su cuello.

**-"Mmmm…me gusta que seas lanzada…"-**dijo el individuo.

"**¿¡¡Sai?"-**gritó Sakura sorprendida.

"**Sabia que algún día te lanzarías a mi cuello…pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto…"-**dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"**Idiota, podría haberte matado"-**dijo Sakura dejándole libre.

"**No hombre no, no hacía falta que me soltaras…encima mía estabas muy bien"** –dijo Sai sonriendo.

"**¬¬"**-Sakura miró a Sai con desprecio **–"¿y se puede saber que estás haciendo en mi habitación?"**

"**Es que el posadero me dijo que se notaba que estabas coladita por mi, y me ha dado la llave para que cumpla tus sueños…"-**dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura se puso nerviosa y se levantó corriendo.

"**P-pues ya estás largándote de mi habitación"** –dijo colorada

"**¿Qué ocurre Sakura?¿Te pongo nerviosa?"** –dijo Sai mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica hasta quedar muy próximo a ella. Sus narices casi se rozaban.

"**¿Por qué me haces esto…?"-**dijo Sakura en un débil tono de voz

"**¿El que?"-**dijo Sai en el mismo tono mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar su cara.

Sakura cerró los ojos al sentir la mano se Sai acariciar su cara.

"**Sakura…-**dijo Sai acercando su boca a la oreja de Sakura**-"…me gustas…siempre me has gustado…"**

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras Sai empezó a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

Sakura separó a Sai y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Sai descubrió que de las mejillas de Sakura salían dos brillantes lágrimas.

"**No es verdad…ya estás otra vez tomándome el pelo…**-dijo Sakura con las manos juntas apoyadas en su pecho y mirándole con los ojos llorosos- **"ya basta, me haces daño Sai"**

Sai se acercó a Sakura y cogió entre sus manos su cara para besarla. Ella sientió la calidez de sus labios y le correspondió alargando el beso durante unos segundos.

Cuando se separaron se miraron durante unos segundos con deseo. Sakura se tranquilizó y dio unos pasos más hacia atrás para apoyar su espalda contra la pared, ya que sus piernas le temblaban y sentía como su corazón latía rapidamente. Sai se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre la pared a un lado de la cara de Sakura mientras con la otra desabrochaba la cremallera de su chaqueta. Con la chaqueta desabrochada Sai empezó a acariciar la suave piel de la chica mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sentía sus caricias.

Una de las caricias de Sai acabó sobre el seno de Sakura y esta abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente.

"**¿Quieres que pare…?"** – preguntó Sai en un tono dulce y seductor

Sakura no contestó, tan solo rodeó el cuello de Sai con sus brazos y le besó dulcemente. Sai mientras la agarró por la cintura y la cogió en brazos hasta recostarla boca arriba sobre la cama de la habitación. Sai se colocó encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con una de sus manos.

Tímidamente, Sakura también empezó a acariciar el torso de Sai por dentro de su camiseta. Sai sonrió y se reincorporó un segundo para quitársela.

"**¡¡¡Shannarooo! ¡¡¡Está buenísimo!**"-gritaba su inner-Sakura con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas – **"¡Yeah!¡Cómetele Sakura!"**

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Sakura imitó a Sai y también se quitó la camiseta y dejó ver al chico la perfección de sus curvas. Sai se quedó embobado unos segundos y cuando reaccionó se puso como loco. Hasta ahora había sido muy suave y muy lento, pero ya no podía contenerse más y se lanzó a besar a Sakura recostándola de nuevo sobre la cama mientras con una mano apretaba sus senos. Después bajó la mano hasta la falda y se la desabrochó con impaciencia.

Sakura siguió su ejemplo y le desabrochó el pantalón.

"**Ahhhh…"-**Sakura suspiró al sentir la mano de Sai acariciando su sexo.

Sai sonrió y terminó de desnudar a Sakura por completo. Se separó unos segundos de ella para observar su cuerpo. Ahora si que estaba completamente loco. Deseaba poseerla ahora mismo.

Sai se tumbó de nuevo encima colocando su sexo sobre el de Sakura. Al notar el bulto Sakura sintió un cosquilleo placentero.

"**Sakura…"-**suspiró Sai mientras se movía encima de ella**-"no aguanto más…"**

Sakura introdujo su mano dentro del boxer de Sai.

"**Mmm…Sakura…"-**suspiró Sai**-"si haces eso ya no podré controlarme…"**

Sakura siguió con la mano dentro del boxer acariciando el sexo de Sai. Él captó el consentimiento de la chica a través de sus gestos y se reincorporó para bajarse los boxers.

"**Shannaro!¿Has visto eso?¡¡¡Yeah!"** –gritaba Inner-Sakura.

Sai abrió las piernas de Sakura y se colocó entre sus muslos mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Sakura sintió poco a poco cómo el sexo de Sai se introducía en el suyo.

"**Ahh..¡ay!...ahhh…¡au!¡ah!..ahh…."-**los suspiros de placer se intercalaban con las quejas de dolor.

Cuando entró completamente y Sakura empezó a acostumbrarse, Sai comenzó a moverse lentamente.

"**Ah….mmm…"-**los suspiros de Sakura hacian que Sai se acelerara.

El chico empezó a embestir con fuerza mientras Sakura se quejaba. Sai paró al oir un gran grito de dolor de Sakura.

"**Lo siento…no me doy cuenta…"-**se disculpó Sai.

"**Sai…quiero que sigas…"-**dijo Sakura en un tono muy provocativo.

Sai sonrió y volvió a embestir con fuerza. Los gritos de Sakura poco a poco se convertian en gemidos de placer.

Minutos después Sakura apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sai mientras este la acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

"**Sakura…"-**dijo Sai

"**¿Qué pasa…?"**

Sai la abrazó con fuerza.

"**Te quiero…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos.

"**¿Sai?"-**preguntó estirando los brazos para encontrarle.

Pero allí no había nadie. Sakura rememoró la noche anterior con cierta vergüenza…pero con mucho gusto también.

"**Toc toc"** – sonó la puerta de la habitación.

"**¿Sakura?"-**preguntaba Naruto desde fuera **–"ya es tarde, tenemos que ayudar a la arena"**

"**Enseguida salgo"** – le contestó Sakura mientras buscaba su ropa.

Cinco minutos después Sakura bajaba las escaleras de la posada para encontrarse en recepción con Naruto y Sai esperándola.

"**Buenos días dormilona"-**sonrió Naruto

"**B-Buenos días…"-**dijo colorada evitando la mirada de Sai.

Pero más colorada se puso cuando se dio cuenta que Sai se acercaba a ella sonriendo.

"**Buenos días"-**le dijo Sai continuado por un beso en la mejilla de ella.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, pero agradeció aquel tierno beso en su mejilla.

Naruto observaba la escena perplejo.

"**S-Sakura-chan…"-**balbuceó Naruto**-"¿no vas a darle un puñetazo?"**

"**E-Es que…"-**empezó a explicar Sakura

"**Es que Sakura y yo somos…como se dice eso…mmm…¡ah si, somos novios"-**se apresuró a decir Sai mientras rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Sakura.

"**¿Eso es verdad, Sakura-chan?"-**preguntó Naruto

"**Bueno…algo así…"**

Naruto agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado unos instantes.

"**¿Naruto…?"-**dijo Sakura

Segundos más tarde levantó la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

"**Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura-chan"-**le dijo alegre

"**¿En serio…?"-**dudó Sakura

"**Claro que si…me alegra que hayas superado lo de Sasuke y que vuelvas a sonreir"**

"**Sasuke…"-**repitió Sakura en su cabeza mientras los recuerdos dolorosos volvian a ella.

Sai se percató de la cara de preocupación de Sakura y la abrazó contra su pecho. Después besó su frente consuavidad.

"**Claro que si…yo te haré sonreír"-**le susurró al oido.

Sakura se sintió feliz de oír aquellas palabras, y su sufrimiento se calmó.

"**Vale, vale, eso en privado…todavía tenemos que ayudar a la arena"**

"**Tienes razón Naruto, vamos"-**dijo Sakura con una expresión decidida y separándose de Sai.

"**Deberíamos ir al despacho del Kazegake a ver a Gaara para que nos explique la situación"-**dijo Naruto

"**Ir vosotros dos, yo iré al hospital para ayudar con los ninjas, luego me explicais lo que os ha dicho"-**dijo Sakura

Naruto y Sai asintiron con la cabeza y acto seguido los tres desaparecieron de la posada.

Sakura entró en el hospital y se dirigió a la recepción. Una amable chica la atendió.

"**Buenos días, ¿viene a visitar a algún familiar?"-**preguntó la recepcionista

"**No, soy una ninja médico de Konoha, discípula de la gran Tsunade, y me gustaría ayudar a su equipo médico"-**dijo Sakura.

"**¿La gran Tsunade? Claro, será un honor tener a una discípula suya con nosotros. Seguro que nos eres de gran ayuda. Acompáñame"**

La recepcionista se levantó de la silla y caminó por un pasillo lleno de puertas en los laterales. Entraron en una puerta al final del pasillo que daba a una gran sala llena de camillas con heridos de los últimos ataques. Allí había varios ninjas médicos haciendo lo que podían.

"**Aquí es"-**dijo la recepcionista**-"hay tantos heridos que hemos tenido que juntar a la mayoría en esta sala para que los médicos puedan estar con todos a la vez"**

"**Muchas gracias**"-dijo Sakura-"**haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar**"

La recepcionista asintió y se fue de allí mientras Sakura se acercaba a uno de los médicos para preguntar en qué podía ayudar.

Segundos después se encontraba curando las heridas de un joven que había recibido daño en una explosión.

Mientras, Naruto y Sai se encontraban en el despacho de Gaara.

"**¿Por qué narices eres tu el jefe de tu villa tan pronto?"-**preguntó Naruto celoso del puesto que tenía Gaara en su villa.

"…**Os explicaré la situación**"-dijo Gaara pasando de la pregunta de Naruto**-"Actualmente tenemos 150 ninjas en la aldea capaces de luchar en combate, pero unos 120 están heridos, y otros 13 están muy graves. La situación es grave."**

"…**Pero 150 son muy pocos ninjas ¿no?"-**preguntó Sai

"**Si…siempre se nos ha despreciado a la arena por nuestra poca cantidad de ninjas…por eso nosotros nos esforzamos al máximo para ser los mejores."**-contestó Gaara**-"asi que en cuanto a calidad, la arena es la mejor aldea de ninjas."**

"**¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?"-**preguntó Naruto

"**Ayudarnos a detenerle…"-**dijo Gaara

"**¿Detenerle?"-**dijo Naruto

"**Hasta ahora hemos aguantado todos los ataques del sonido y hemos salido victoriosos gracias al escudo de arena que creo para proteger la aldea…"**-dijo Gaara**-"…pero en el último ataque del sonido él traspasó mi escudo y de un ataque venció a 133 ninjas. Yo no pude hacer nada porque necesito usar todo mi poder para proteger a las familias de la aldea. Si me concentro en él, la aldea entera podría morir porque la barrera desaparecería."**

"**No te preocupes Gaara, nosotros nos encargaremos de él en un instante…¡somos el mejor equipo de Konoha!"**-dijo Naruto**-"Bien, ¿Cómo se llama el idiota al que vamos a machacar?"**

"…**Uchiha Sasuke**"-dijo Gaara mirando fijamente a Naruto.

La cara de Naruto se desencajó por completo. Cuando pudo reaccionar agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños con rabia.

"**Sé que no debería pedirte esto a ti…"**-dijo Gaara-"**pero eres el ninja más fuerte que conozco…el único que fue capaz de vencerme"**

"**Naruto…"-**dijo Sai**-"yo puedo encargarme de él, no tienes por qué enfrentarte a tu amigo"**

Naruto levantó la vista con expresión decidida.

"…**Gracias Sai…"-**dijo con voz rotunda-"..**pero yo me encargaré de él…Y esta vez traeré de vuelta a Sasuke"**

De las manos de Naruto empezó a caer sangre. Había apretado tanto los puños que incluso se hizo sangre.

"**Gracias Uzumaki Naruto…"-**dijo Gaara

Gaara empezó a sentir cómo el chackra de Naruto hervía en su interior. Sai lo miró con admiración, jamás hubiera imaginado que el chackra de Naruto fuera tan enorme.

"**¡¡¡Gaara!"-**gritó Temari irrumpiendo en el despacho**-"¡nos atacan!"**

"**¡Imposible!"-**dijo sorprendido**-"¡es muy pronto!"**

"**¡Ya están cerca de la frontera!"-**informó Temari**-¡Rápido Gaara, tienes que formar la barrera!"**

Gaara saltó por la ventana y fue recogido por una masa de arena que hacía de transporte.

"**Subid"-**dijo Gaara a Naruto y a Sai

Los ninjas obedecieron y se dirigieron a la frontera de la aldea.

Mientras tanto, Sakura seguía curando enfermos en el hospital cuando los altavoces empezaron a sonar.

"**Informe de nuevo ataque. Ninjas médicos de rango jounin dirijanse a la frontera y esperen órdenes. Tambien aquellos ninjas que no estén graves, necesitamos ayuda."**

Sakura salio corriendo de allí y se dirigió a la frontera de la aldea.

Una vez allí busco a sus compañeros. Finalmente, entre ninjas corriendo nerviosos de un lado a otro (muchos de ellos malheridos), pudo ver a sus compañeros junto a Gaara sobre un manto de arena y corrió hacia allí.

"**¿Qué sucede?"-**preguntó Sakura cuando llegó.

"**Ya vienen…"-**dijo Naruto mirando al horizonte.

Sakura miró en esa dirección y vio un centenar de ninjas acercarse rapidamente a la aldea. Al mando de todos ellos sobresalía un joven vestido todo de negro, pero que no se le veía la cara.

"**Es él…"-**dijo Gaara señalándole

"**¿Él…?"-**preguntó Sakura

"**Uchiha Sasuke"**


	6. Chapter 6

"Uchiha Sasuke"-dijo Gaara

Sakura se quedó paralizada al oír su nombre.

"¿Sasuke está aquí?"-dijo la chica temblorosa mirando a Naruto.

"Si, está aquí…"-dijo Naruto-"Y nuestra misión es detenerle…"

Sakura puso una expresión triste.

"…y traele de vuelta a Konoha!"-dijo Naruto terminando la frase.

Sakura lo miró sonriente.

"Es una promesa Sakura-chan…no te defraudaré"-dijo levantando el pulgar.

Sai miró a Sakura un poco celoso. En su interior sabía que él sólo era un "reemplazo" de Sasuke. Lo que tuvo con Sakura fue lo que tendría que haber pasado entre Sasuke y ella.

"…Es hora de levantar la barrera…"-dijo Gaara-"Os dejo a Sasuke a vosotros…"

"¿Vamos hacia él con un ataque directo?"-preguntó Naruto

"…No es necesario…"-dijo Gaara mientras la arena de los alrededores de la aldea empezaba a moverse –"Él vendrá aquí…a por mí….aún quiere vencerme…vuestra misión es pararle para que yo pueda seguir manteniendo la barrera"

Un sonido ensordecedor rodeó la aldea. Era el sonido de toneladas de arena moldeándose y compactándose en la frontera, como si de una muralla se tratara, hasta tapar por completo la aldea.

"Increíble..."-dijo Sai.

"…Guau…"-dijo boquiabierta Sakura

"Estúpido Gaara…"-dijo Naruto mirándole con envidia.

Toda la aldea estaba ahora a oscuras, pero se podía ver bien gracias a las farolas de la aldea.

Detrás de la muralla de arena se oían gritos y kunais chocándose.

"¿Qué está pasando fuera?"-preguntó Sakura

"Los ninjas mas avanzados salen fuera de la frontera para vencer a los ninjas amontonados en la frontera"-dijo Gaara.

Gaara se calló de repente y miró a una zona fija de la muralla.

"¿Qué pasa Gaara?"-preguntó Naruto

"Ya está aquí"-dijo sonriendo.

Todos callaron expectantes mirando en la dirección que miraba Gaara. Desde allí de escuchó el chillido de un millar de pájaros y seguidamente una explosión.

"…Chidori…"-dijo Naruto

"Tu lo conoces muy bien…¿verdad, Naruto?"

"Sasuke"-dijo Naruto mirando detrás suya.

"Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sai lo miró con odio.

"Esto no va con vosotros"-dijo Sasuke.

"Lo siento Sasuke, nuestra misión es defender la aldea"-dijo Naruto

"Lo siento Naruto, no quiero pelear contigo todavía, aún tengo cosas que hacer"-dijo Sasuke

"¿Por qué atacas la arena?"-dijo Naruto

"Son órdenes de aquel que me da poder…no puedo pedirle poder si no le hago favores a cambio"-dijo Sasuke

"¡Tu puedes conseguir poder sin su syuda!"-gritó Naruto

"Nunca lo entenderas…idiota…"-dijo Sasuke sacando su espada decorada con serpientes-"Fuera de mi camino"

Naruto, Sakura y Sai bloquearon el camino a Sasuke para que no se acercara a Gaara, quien estaba usando todo su poder para mantener la barrera.

"Sakura…deberías ponerte a cubierto…no quiero hacerte daño"-dijo Sasuke

"Sasuke…"-dijo Sakura temblando-"¿por qué haces esto…?"

"¿Por qué?"-dijo Sasuke-"Ya sabes porqué, te lo aclaré aquella noche"

"…Sasuke-kun…por favor…basta ya…"-rogó Sakura.

"Si no te metes no te haré daño"-dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke se colocó en posición de combate. Sai y Naruto le imitaron.

"Sakura, déjanos esto a nosotros"-dijo Naruto

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"No"-dijo decidida-"quiero luchar"

Sakura acompañó a sus compañeros y también adoptó la posición de combate.

Sai empezó con un ataque de invocación, haciendo que una bestia de tinta atacara a Sasuke frontalmente. Sasuke activó su Sharingan y lo evitó con facilidad. Envió una réplica suya detrás de Sai y le golpeó con una patada en el estómago.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor"-advirtió Sasuke

Naruto hizo un kage bunshin y rodeó a Sasuke.

"No te dejaré irte con Orochimaru"-dijo Naruto

"Hmp.."

Sasuke hizo un sello con una sola mano y creó una onda expansiva en torno a él haciendo que todas las réplicas desaparecieran.

Ahora solo quedaba Sakura frente a él.

"¿No vas a atacarme?"-dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella

Sakura le miró con tristeza.

"No me mires así…"-dijo Sasuke

Sasuke se quedó muy próximo a la cara de Sakura. Sakura no pudo contener sus sentimientos reprimidos durante años, las lágrimas empezaron a florecer en sus ojos.

Sasuke puso sus mano en la cara de Sakura y con el pulgar secó sus lágrimas.

"Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar"-le susurró.

Sai se reincorporó tras el golpe recibido y observó la escena. No entendía porqué, pero sentía un dolor intenso dentro de él, y no era a causa del ataque de Sasuke.

"No la toques…no quiero que la toques…"-susurró Sai para sí mismo.

Sai se levantó corriendo y en un instante apareció delante de Sakura, empujando a Sasuke para seraparle de ella.

"Oh…el chico nuevo se ha enfadado…"-dijo Sasuke-"¿celoso?"

"¿Celoso?"-pensó Sai. Él nunca había comprendido esos sentimientos, y menos aún sabía su significado.

Sasuke y Sai se maldecían con la mirada cuando una sirena sonó desde el otro lado del muro.

Sasuke levantó la vista e hizo un gesto de fastidio.

"Tsk…"-gruñó Sasuke.

Se alejó de allí saltando de edificio en edificio y antes de atravesar el muro se paro y miró a sus adversarios.

"Volveremos a vernos"

Enseguida desapareció de allí.

Sai se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sakura.

"¿Estás bien?"-preguntó

Sakura asintió y se acercó a él.

"Aún le amas ¿verdad?"-preguntó Sai sin mirarla.

Sakura le miró sorprendida.

"Sai…"-Sakura le abrazó con la cintura con fuerza y buscó su mirada-"Mírame Sai"

Sai la miró a los ojos.

"Sasuke es pasado. Ahora estoy contigo."-dij Sakura intentando sonreir.

"No es cierto…estás poniendo tu falsa sonrisa otra vez…"-dijo Sai mirando de nuevo hacia otro lado.-"será mejor que acabemos con esta farsa"

"Sai…"-dijo con los ojos llorosos-"hace tres años le amaba…por eso me ha afectado volverle a ver…pero no le amo"

"Mientes…"-dijo Sai separando a Sakura.

"Perdóname, soy débil…yo no controlo mis emociones como tu…"

Sai se iba alejando poco a poco de ella.

"¡Espera!"

Sai se detuvo y se giró para mirarla.

"…"-Sai no dijo nada. Se volvió a girar y siguió caminando.

Naruto, que lo había visto todo, se acercó a Sakura cuando ya se había ido Sai.

"…Sakura…¿estás bien?"-preguntó Naruto

Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo.

"¿Por qué Naruto…? ¿Por qué siempre me dejan sola…?"-Sakura empezó a llorar.

"…Sakura-chan…"-Naruto se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó – "no estás sola Sakura, tienes un montón de amigos…y todos te queremos mucho…"

"Gracias Naruto"

Los ninjas del sonido se retiraron y la batalla terminó. Naruto, Sakura y Sai volvieron al hostal donde pasaron la noche anterior.

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

Sakura, tumbada sobre su cama, no conseguía dormir, por lo que decidió levantarse y asomarse a la terraza. Apollada sobre la barandilla, empezó a pensar en lo que había ocurrido hoy y a aclarar sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que antes amaba a Sasuke, pero ahora se sentía confusa. Se había alegrado al verle, pero estaba contenta porque estaba vivo, porque seguía queriéndole como compañero y nada más.

En cambio, desde que Sai le dijo esas palabras, sentía una agonía interior. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era estar con Sai. Realmente amaba a Sai.

"Soy idiota…lamentándome aquí no voy a conseguir que Sai vuelva conmigo"

Sakura volvió a entrar en su habitación y se vistió corriendo. Antes de salir se arregló el pelo y se maquilló ligeramente para salir en busca de Sai.

Primero llamó a su habitación, pero nadie contestaba, por lo que decidió salir a buscarle fuera. Buscó por toda la aldea para finalmente encontrarle en un modesto restaurante. Se acercó corriendo a la ventana para asegurarse de que era él. Y sí, era él, pero Sakura no se atrevió a entrar al verle hablando con Temari. Sakura se puso en lo peor.

Sai interrumpió su conversación con Temari, había detectado la presencia de Sakura.

"¿Qué ocurre Sai?"-preguntó Temari

Sai miró a la ventana, pero Sakura ya había desaparecido.

"Temari-san, tengo que irme"-dijo Sai-"siento no haberte presentado el informe escrito, pero no me ha dado tiempo a redactarlo"

"No pasa nada"-dijo Temari-"gracias a ti por buscarme y venir en persona a explicármelo, así me ahorro tener que leer todo lo ocurrido"

"Adios"

"Hasta mañana"

Sai salió del restaurante y volvió al hostal. Sabía que Sakura había estado allí y quería saber qué quería, asi que llamó a la puerta de su compañera.

"Sé que estás ahí, siento tu presencia"-dijo Sai-"¿por qué me espiabas?"

"Dejame en paz embustero"-gritó medio enfadada medio llorando-"Querías cortar conmigo para poder irte con Temari-san perro rastrero"

"¿Irme con Temari-san?¿Qué estás diciendo?"-dijo Sai-"Tan solo estaba redactándole el informe oralmente porque no tuve tiempo de escribirlo"

Sakura no contestó.

"Muy bien, me voy a mi habitación"-dijo Sai

Sakura escuchó un portazo en la habitación de Sai. Dejó de llorar y se tumbó de costado en la cama.

"Quiero tener a Sai a mi lado…"-susurró Sakura acordándose de la noche anterior

"Ya estoy a tu lado"

Sakura se asustó, pero cuando reconoció la voz que había sonado detrás de ella sonrió aliviada.

"Sai..supongo que no tendría que haberme puesto asi…ya no estamos juntos…"

Sai había entrado por la ventana sigilosamente tras el portazo. El chico se quitó todas las armas que llevaba encima. Después se quitó la camiseta y se tumbó también de costado detrás de Sakura, abrazándola por la cintura.

"Sakura…"-dijo Sai-"No puedo dejarte…me encanta sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío…ese dulce aroma que desprende tu cabello…"

"Sai.."

"No me importa lo que sientas por Sasuke…haré que me ames más que a él"-dijo Sai-"pero no pienso perderte…quiero que seas mía"

"…Soy tuya Sai…ya lo sabes…"

Sai abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Sakura y mordió suavemente su cuello.

"¿Por qué llorabas hace un moento?"-dijo Sai sin dejar de besar el cuello de Sakura.

"Lo siento…"-dijo Sakura-"..estaba celosa"

"¿Celosa?"-dijo Sai

"Si…"-dijo Sakura-"me dolió mucho verte con Temari…pensar que estabas con otra…y que te había perdido…

Sai sonrió. Eso era un signo de que Sakura le quería, y él estaba dispuesto a ganar a Sasuke en todos los sentidos. Amaba a Sakura, gracias a ella conoció sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido y que le hacían feliz.

"No tienes de qué preocuparte"-dijo Sai-"solo tengo ojos para ti…me quieras o no…"

Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sai. Sin dejar de sonreir, Sakura rodeó a Sai con sus brazos y le besó con ternura.

000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
